grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: End of the Line
The sixth chapter of the Campaign is called "End of the Line" and is set in Forever Fall. Still guided by Oobleck, the player(s) attempt to find their way into a mysterious temple in the middle of the forest. There are 4 artifacts to be found in this chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 4 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 8 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves, then 4 Creeps Encounter 2 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Creep OR 2 Ursai, then 4 Beowolves OR 2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep Encounter 3 4 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 5 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves OR 8 Beowolves Encounter 4: Temple Wave 1: 8 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves, then 4 Creeps OR 4 Creeps then 2 Mutant Creeps Wave 2: 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 4 Beowolves, than 2 Mutant Creeps OR 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Wave 3: '''4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps '''OR 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves, then 4 Creeps Wave 4: '1 Ursa, then 1 Mutant Beowolf Transcript ''Encounter 1 'Oobleck: '''Hmmm, no sign of those train tracks anywhere. They must be hidden behind one of those doors. See if you can find a way to get them open. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Alright. Let's find the key! * Weiss: Another key, perhaps? * Blake: Look around for a key. * Yang: Why do people always seem to lose their keys? * Jaune: I'm thinkin' we should search for a key. * Nora: Or maybe it needs a secret password! Let me think of one while you search for a key! ...Y'know, as back up! * Pyrrha: We're not getting past these doors without a key. * Ren: Hmm. Where could that key be hiding? One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Found something! * Weiss: Let's see if this works. * Blake: This looks promising. * Yang: Got it! * Jaune: Hey, I got a key right here! * Nora: Bingo! * Pyrrha: Found it! * Ren: I’ve got it! Follow me. Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Maybe there's another key here? * Weiss: Look for a key in those vases. * Blake: There's gotta be a key around here. * Yang: You gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelette. And by eggs, I mean vases, and by omelette I mean a key. * Jaune: You know, armed with a sword and shield, I've never been more inclined to smash pots in search of a key. Where have I seen that before? * Nora: Do we really have to find ANOTHER key?! Ugh... It's gotta be here somewhere... * Pyrrha: Keep your eyes peeled for a second key! * Ren: The second key must be nearby! One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Found something! * Weiss: Let's see if this works. * Blake: This looks promising. * Yang: Got it! * Jaune: Hey, I got a key right here! * Nora: Bingo! * Pyrrha: Found it! * Ren: I’ve got it! Follow me. Notice Ship One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Look, a ship! * Weiss: What are they loading onto that ship? Something's not right. * Blake: Why is this ship here? * Yang: Hey Oobleck! Tell Port we found a port! * Jaune: Well. That is the last thing I expected to see. * Nora: gasp Let's go SWIMMING! * Pyrrha: A shipping port in forever fall! Who else knows about this...? * Ren: I see a ship with the same symbol as the cargo containers. Oobleck: 'Team... this discovery is a bit unexpected and is worse than I feared. That appears to be an active Merlot Industries ship. But Dr. Merlot hasn't been heard from or seen in ages... I must inform Ozpin at once. Meanwhile, I want you to investigate that ship, but please keep a safe distance. ''Encounter 3 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Let's find a key for door number 3. * Weiss: One more key to go. * Blake: Find that last key. * Yang: Two keys down, one to go. * Jaune: There should be another key around here. * Nora: I'm going to take a wild guess that there's another key hidden somewhere. * Pyrrha: One more key left. * Ren: Keep searching for more keys. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Found something! * Weiss: Let's see if this works. * Blake: This looks promising. * Yang: Got it! * Jaune: Hey, I got a key right here! * Nora: Bingo! * Pyrrha: Found it! * Ren: I’ve got it! Follow me. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Dr. Oobleck, do you see this?! * Weiss: This temple looks more like a warehouse on the inside. * Blake: Someone is capturing Grimm in here, but why? * Yang: You know, I thought Professor Port's trophy collection was a bit weird, but this takes things to a whole new level. * Jaune: Aren't these the same cages we saw in the Emerald Forest? * Nora: Ohhhh a creep inside a cage, how cuuuute! * Pyrrha: Dr. Oobleck, this is no ordinary temple... * Ren: Someone’s been busy collecting grimm. Oobleck: This temple looks like it's being used as a temporary storage facility - for Grimm of all things! This is quite the discovery! Encounter 4 Oobleck: 'Great job! You've made it to the ship. I may need you to get a closer look to see what kind of cargo they're carrying. But, be careful not to be spotted. Who knows what kind of security they have. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Check out that open container! * Weiss: What's in that container over there? * Blake: Let's sneak over to that container there. * Yang: All aboard! No tickets necessary. * Jaune: Cargo is usually in cargo containers, right? * Nora: Shhhh! Be quiet, and get inside! * Pyrrha: Check inside that open container! * Ren: Let’s investigate that shipping container. '''Oobleck: '''Team?! Where are you? Report in! Students, please! '''Oobleck: '''Oh dear. Ozpin's not going to be happy about this. Trivia * This is arguably one of the most broken chapters when it comes to out of bounds. Right at the start, by scaling some rocks and an invisible wall, you can skip the entire level and get to the end with some smart platforming. However, to progress onto Chapter 7, you need to beat the temple encounter. * Even without massive out of bounds foolery, you can skip two entire encounters by jumping up a small cliff face to get the final key that unlocks the temple door. * Through jumping out of bounds, you can get into the sea, which just turns out to be a texture. If the boat has appeared, you can go investigate the boat incredibly closely. * For some unbenknowst reason, there's a tiny tree underneath a lake that's out of bounds. This tree can be jumped on. Gallery 20170224204630_1.jpg 20170224204729_1.jpg 20170224204829_1.jpg 20170224205022_1.jpg 20170224205112_1.jpg 20170224205154_1.jpg 20170224205202_1.jpg 20170224205451_1.jpg Category:Chapter